Total Drama Madness: The Players Vs The Played
by AyokoNiles
Summary: i suck at summaries. The most Dramatic characters come back to play.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own total dram if I did….you know what would happen. Btw this is my first fan fic.

The screen faded in to show America's favorite narcissistic host Chris McLean standing on the docks of camp Wawanaka.

"Welcome to season six of Total Drama people!" Chris said excitedly. "This season might just be the most dramatic of all, because our most dramatic players are coming back!"  
" Yes, that's right Chris, the queen B's, Punks, and party boys will be coming back." An annoying voice said.

Chris made a face. "Sorry guys, i forgot to mention that our not so famous groupie Blainley will be a co-host this season along with Chef."

"Who are you calling a groupie?" Blainley asked.

"Anyways...here come our contestants now!" Chris said thankful to avoid a conversation with the paris-hilton wannabe.

In the distance two yachts were making their way to the docks.

"Ladies and gents. Welcome to

Total...

Drama...

MADNESS!"

-few minutes later-

The two yachts parked themselves at the docks.

"Welcome back Duncan!" Blainley explained. The spiky-haired punk stepped off the first yacht and snickered. "Hey Chris. Hows' the cottage?"

The host glared at the deliquent.

"IT WAS A MANSION!" A voice yelled.

"Hey!" Chris yelled. "you are not supposed to get off before i introduce you.-clear throat- Welcome back C.I.T wannabe Courtney!"

"Who's a wannabe?!" Courntney yelled stepping own the yacht stairs.

"Hey Chris." Duncan said."what's with coming here in separate rides?"

"If I can get through the introduction!" Chris snapped. "I will tell you."

"Or..we all could just step of the boat at once." Gwen suggested stepping off of Yacht number two. With that said the rest of the contestants stepped off their prospective yachts.

Chris grunted.

Blainley took her chance to speak."Welcome back Gwen, Heather, Alejandro, Dawn. Brick, Cameron, Zoey, Sadie, Katie, Owen, Sierra, Beth, Scott, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Justin, Geoff, Noah, Izzy, and welcome our newest contestants Jose and Brady!"

"WHAT?!" Beth and Alejandro exclaimed, one more happier than other.

"And if you guys need to use the confessional cams feel free to use the new confessional rooms." Chris said gesturing to the wodden buldings to the far right of the island."I.e You Alejandro."

Beth ran to hug her Boyfriend while Alejandro Glared At His Brother.

Static

_Alejandro_

"Jose?" Alejandro asked himself. "Jose?! Ese idiota! consigue en mi nervio pasado, el dolor en el culo, me lleve anfitrión locos! Espere a que tengo mis manos alrededor de su cuello escuálido!"

Static

_Duncan_

"-laughing.-And I thought i've heard everything."

Static

_**Gwen**_

-laughing-Did you see Alejandro's face?!

Static

_Justin_

-lookin in mirror laughing- Everyone knows that idiot Alejandro hates his brother. Maybe-

Static

_Heather_

"-I could use that to my advantage."

Static

_Brady_

"I'm so happy to be on the same show with my girlfriend. Hopefully we will be on the same team. I have watched all five seasons of this show enough to know when couples are on different teams...their relationships usually fail."

Static

_Beth_

-sqeals-

Static

"Okay now that we all are aquainted time to name the teams!" Blainey said.

"Which is the reason why you campers were on different 'rides' as duncan put it." Chris explain. "During the seasons we have had people i.e Heather who tricked and manipulated every time you saw them on the big screen. And then there are their victims."

"Because of this fact this theme was made for this season." Blainely said.

" Welcome to

Total...

Drama...

Madness:...

The players..

Vs.

The played!"

"What...but Brady is a sweetheart!" Beth stated.

"Oh thanks sweetie." Brady said hugging his girlfriend.

"And so is Mike!" Zoey said defending her boyfriend.

"And he has never been on Total Drama!" Alejandro yelled referring to his older brother.

"Don't care." Chris stated. "Feuding couples and deadly sibling rivalries make for good ratings."

A red medal with a black heart appeared over the Players team while a white medal with a red heart that had a halo appeared over the Played teams.

"For now Heather's team will be named "The Players" and Gwen's team will be known as "The played."

"And why does Gwen get to be the leader of this team?!" Courtney shouted. Gwen glared at her and Courtney cowered.

Static

_Courtney_

"I think Gwen's still mad at me about the whole 'list' thing."

Static

_Gwen_

"Yup i'm still mad."

Static

_Heather_

"Maybe these new changes will be good for me."

Static

_Alejandro_

"Is it me or was Heather Staring at Jose?"

Static

_Jose_

-just shows a sly cocky grin.-

Static

"Okay kiddies." Chris said."You have the first day off so the yachts will take you to playa de la losers to relax. Now go away."

-on the yacht.-

Heather walked over to Jose and extended her hand."I guess from today we will be teamates." she said as the older brother shook her hand."And i will tell you right now if you cross me i will have your ass."

Jose laughed. "Me gustas. Estás muy bonita." he said.

Static

_Heather_

"Did he just complement me?"

Static

_Alejandro_

"Did he just complemeant her? Ese hijo de puta! Hoy será el día que maté a mi hermano!"

Static

_Jose_

-nods-

Static

_Duncan_

Jose is making the moves on Heather which means Al is angry. And angry means willing to do anything to take down your enemies.

Static

_**Gwen**_

"I think Duncan is thinking about making an alliance with Alejandro. can't say its the most stupid thing he has done so far.

A/n: okay that is the end of the chapter. this is my first fanfic so please like!


	2. Chapter 2

-at playa de la losers-

Duncan walked through the halls of the new and improved spa hotel and spotted Gwen. "Hey Gwen!" he yelled. The goth girl continued to walk away.

Static

_Duncan_

"Ever since the fifth season of this stupid show, Gwen has been ignoring me. I know she broke up with me but come on!"

Static

_Gwen_

"Yes I am still mad, and I won't forgive him until he apologizes for what I am mad about."

Static

_Alejandro_

"Duncan is clearly clueless when it comes to Gwen. Maybe if I help him, he can help me get rid of my brother.

Static

_Jose_

"Haremos ver por eso."

Static

Beth was arm in arm with Brady when she walked up to Courtney. "Hey long time no see." She said as she passed by.

"Noted." Courtney spat.

Static

_Courtney_

"Why do everywhere I turn I see couples?! its annoying."

Static

_Scott_

"Yeah I still haven't forgiven her for the whole chart thing or kissing Cameron."

Static

"Ooohh let's play a game!" Katie and Sadie cheered.

"I'm walking away now." Noah commented standing up.

"It wouldn't kill you gust to act nice?!" Gwen yelled. " Please do us all a favor a staple your big mouth shut along with your ass to that seat.

Static

_Heather_

"Who pissed in her cherrios?"

Static

_Dawn_

"I knew Gwen was sort of a downer in first season but as the season went along she became more sociable. I wander whats wrong with her?"

Static

_Alejandro_

"Despite what people might think, Gwen is cool. I mean i played almost every girl here in total drama but Gwen...she is a one man girl. Despite all those stupid Courtney fans. I wonder whats wrong with her?"

Static

"Okay." Katie said.

"Here are the rules. we will go in a clockwise circle and each of us tell a secret or declare something or whatever." Katie directed.

"What is this, a sleepover?" Joe asked.

"Just go along with it." Cameron said."If we protest it'll make this uneccesary waste of time be longer."

Katie and Sadie squealed.

"Okay, Jose you go first." Katie said

Static

_Alejandro_

"Out of all the total drama girls, they are the most annoying."

Static

"Well, I am a Virgo?" Jose answered in a strong Spanish accent.

"I am annoyed." Jo said.

"See, this isn't so bad." Sadie said. "Gwen it's your turn."

"Well, i don't trust Jose." Gwen answered. "And man! how much hair gel does one guy need?!"

Static

_Alejandro_

"Did i mention that Gwen is my Favorite?"

Static

_Duncan_

"Wow. Woh pissed in her cherrios?"

Static

_Gwen_

"What?"

Static

_Jose_

"This could be a problem."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the followers and sorry for not posting the teams.

**The Players**

**The Played**

Duncan

Alejandro

Heather

Gwen

Jose

Courtney

Scott

Dawn

Jo

Brick

Lightning

Cameron

Mike

Zoey

Justin

Sadie

Geoff

Katie

Noah

Owen

Izzy

Sierra

Brady

Beth

-still at playa de la losers-

"Come on Gwen its your turn again." Katie said. The goth girl groaned. Duncan chuckled and turned to Alejandro. "Hey, I'll push them off the docks, and you say it was an accident." He whispered.

"I'm in." Alejandro said.

"In what mi hermano?" Jose asked.

"In the mood to suggest that we move this game by the docks." Alejandro said. "The view is so beautiful there."

"I agree hermano, but the fire's light is so beautiful here. I think we should stay." Jose said.

Everyone but Duncan and Gwen murmured in agreement.

"Okay Duncan, your turn." Sadie said. "We'll come back to you Gwen."

"Please Don't."

Duncan laughed. "Well..I don't trust Jose either because I don't know the guy but if he's a older version of Alejandro…"

Alejandro chuckled.

"I agree." Gwen stated. "How did you get on this show anyway?"

"Who pissed in your cheerios?" Jose asked.

"You wanna know who pissed in my cherrios?" Gwen asked.

"Yes." Jose answered.

Alejandro stood with Duncan, Geoff, and Noah. "I offer our help with this Gwen.

Alejandro laughed as he watched Heather and Courtney fish Jose out the lake.

*Static*

Alejandro

-laughing- Man! Gwen has a temper!

*Static*

Duncan

"Did I mention that she's my girlfriend?...kinda. it's complicated."

*Static*

Courtney

"What's wrong with her! It was noT Jose's fault because he pointed out the obvious!"

*static*

Gwen

"e wanted to know who pissed in my cherrios, so I threw him in the lake with the guys help. I was not wrong. I don't trust that guy.

*Static*

Jose

-soaking wet- "That chica's going to pay. Mark my words.

*Static*

Geoff

-Laughing-

*Static*

Heather

"No comment."

A/N: sorry it was so short!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay I swear this one's longer and btw Alejandro is on the played team because heather threw him into a volcano and mal put everyone against him

*Static*

Duncan

"Hahaha! Man Gwen's hilarious!"

*Static*

Dawn

"After Gwen threw Jose into the lake, he sorta went off and is still going off."

*Static*

Heather

"Can't say she didn't deserve it."

*Static*

As Dawn said Jose and Gwen were on the docks yelling at one another.

"You are a loca chica!" Jose yelled.

"YOU asked who pissed in my cherrios." Gwen countered. "So I told you."

"Now I see what everyone means about you!" Jose yelled.

"And that is?" Gwen asked.

"That you are an evil manipulative untrustworthy unfriendly bitchy boyfriend kissing weird Goth girl!"

*Static*

Duncan

"He's a dead man."

*Static*

Gwen's face turned apple red.

"Hermano has ido demasiado lejos." Alejandro snapped. "I am disliked on this show because i have fooled almost every girl on it, manipulated, and lied. The only one other than sierra who did not fall for any of my tricks or looks was Gwen. During this whole show, only Gwen and Sierra have kept their eyes on one guy only. And Dawn but she is disinterested in guys. And unlike those stupid Trent and Courtney fans say Gwen broke up with Trent because he was THROWING CHALLENGES! And she found that unfair!" And Courtney and Duncan's failed relationship was Courtney's fault! ANYBODY could see that relationship was not working out! And the only reason Gwen is not with Duncan right now is because she wants him to apologize! And boyfriend kisser, last time i checked, hermano, you keep a list of names of girls you have stolen from other men and dumped. If i am correct the number is now 56?"

José glared at his younger brother.

*Static*

Gwen

"Wow did Alejandro just stick up for me?"

*Static*

Geoff

"I can completely get why Alejandro is on Gwen's side. She's one of the few respectable,non-cray, and non-self-absorbed female on this show!"

*Static*

"Okay okay." Beth stated standing between the two older brothers. "How about we just all relax and rest for the rest of the day, huh?"

Both brothers humphed.

"WHOA! What happened here?!" Chris exclaimed walking towards the contestants. "Looks like I missed all the drama. Well no fear! There is going to me more. Okay campers, it is time for a little game that will make you guys happy!"

"I'm looking at your hospital loaned face." Noah commented. "I could not be any happier."

"Ahem!" Chris said. " okay guys we are going to play the quiet game!"

"Seriously?" Everyone said.

"Yes, but here's the twist!" Chris said. "You guys all have to be quiet while we reveal sentences. Each sentence is a Camper's most embarrassing secret and The person who the secret belongs to will receive a gentle shock. Ha-ha."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Cameron said.

"You should know the answer to that by now." Chris replied. "Oh and the person who wins gets immunity for three challenges!"

The contestants cheered.

"ha-ha." Chris aid. "I knew that would get your attention. And we are starting…..NOW!"

Chef rolled a flat screen behind Chris. The host flicked it to life and a sentence with Heather's picture was under it.

"**I LOVE ALEJANDRO"**

"What?!" Heather exclaimed.

"Heather you are out!" Chris shouted.

"But-"

"**OUT!"** Chris said. "Who will win, and who will flip find out next on

**TOTAL**

**DRAMA**

**MADNESS!?**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I will try to make this one longer, oh and please post suggestions for challenges in the future

The screen faded in to show Chris in front of a flat screen. "Welcome back ladies and gents!" he exclaimed. "Now let's get back to the game."

The flat screen showed the next sentence with Dawn's picture under it.

"**I Was once ring leader of a dog fighting arena."**

The sound of electric buzzing filled the air and the camera showed Dawn with frizzed hair. "Heh-heh. Bet you didn't know we knew that huh?" Chris said with a chuckle. "Since Dawn was able to keep quiet, she advances to round two. Now on to the next one! Heh-heh."

The flat screen flicked to life with Duncan's picture.

"**I am sorry, that's why I have been going to jewelry stores, looking for the perfect I'm sorry present. I was just going to slip it in your luggage."**

The girls clasped their hands together as a sign that they were saying "Awwwwww."

Duncan's Chair electrocuted him. "Ha-ha. Duncan moves to the next challenge!" Chris said throwing something to Gwen.

A/N: I spent a long time looking for the perfect necklace. This looks like one Duncan would pick out so I chose this one. If it does not show here is the url: flying_yin_yang_dragons_blue_and_black_necklace-r10f059187aa04395bc5c9c16a5063f7a_fkoe2_8byvr_

Duncan cowered in his seat as the screen showed Courtney's picture.

"**I am adopted."**

Courtney gasped. "HOW DID YOU-"

"Because I'm Awesome!" Chris replied. "And you are out."

"I'll sue you for this." Courtney muttered.

***Static***

_Duncan_

"She's adopted?"

***Static***

_Gwen_

"Wow."

***Static***

_Alejandro_

"Well that explains a lot about Courtney."

***Static***

The screen went on to show Jo's picture.

"**Right now, even though no one knows it, I am in a relationship with Noah." **

"What?!" Cameron, Lightning, Brick, Zoey, Mike, Owen, Scott, and Heather shouted.

"I'm leaving now." Noah muttered.

" heh-heh." Chris chuckled. " Cam, Brick, Owen, Zoey, Mike , Scott, and Noah are out!"

"But-" Zoey tried to say.

"No buts! Out!" Chris stated. "Moving on."

The screen showed Geoff picture.

"**I went on a date with Katie behind Bridge and Sadie's back."**

"WHAT?!" Gwen, Sadie, Sierra, Zoey, and Beth yelled at Geoff and Katie.

"Guys its not what you think." Geoff quickly said.

"What do you mean by that Geoff?" Katie asked.

"I meant nothing, I mean the date meant nothing!" Geoff shouted.

"What?!" Katie shouted near tears. "But we kissed."

"You kissed?!" Gwen exclaimed angrily. "How could you two?!"

"How could you?!" Beth, Zoey, and Sadie yelled in unison.

Katie bursted into tears and ran away while the other girls ran after Geoff.

"HAHA!" Chris chuckled. "WOW! Geoff, Katie, Sierra, Gwen, Beth, and Sadie are out!"

"Include me in that too." Brady stated standing up.

"Me too." Mike and Justin agreed.

"Someone's gotta stop them from killing him." Mike said. "Lets go.

And with that said Mike, Justin, and Brady ran after the girls and Geoff.

"Okay now only Izzy, Jose, Duncan, Jo, Alejandro, and Dawn are left!" Chris stated.

"I vote myself out." Jose said.

*Static*

Alejandro

"I knew he would vote himself out! He doesn't want to gain mistrust during this show!"

*Static*

Jose

-just shrugs-

*Static*

"Okay just-"

"I AM A WARRIOR PRINCESS!" Izzy suddenly screamed jumping off the docks into the water.

"Oookay." Chris said.

"I suggest that we let Duncan win this challenge." Alejandro stated. The rest of the people still left in the game murmered in agreement.

"Okay now that we got that settled." Jo stated standing up. "I'm going to try to kill chris."

"I'll help!" Dawn and Alejandro said.

Chris screamed and started to run away but was quickly followed by Alejandro, Jo, and Dawn.

*Static*

Duncan

"Wow. Nobody can vote me off for three challenges? This is going to be a sweet game."

*Static*

Heather

"Okay….Chris has to go down this season."

*Static*

Chris

"Hey people just hiding in here for a while"

*Static*

-outside the confessional hall-

"CHARGE!" Alejandro shouted.

A/N: well that's the fifth chapter. Please like. I hope it was long enough.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: okay shooting for longer. I chose Noah to be Jo's boyfriend because Jo is impressed by smart-alacs and punks. To me she seems to like dudes who take insults with a smile and dish insults out with a smirk.

-In the hotel-

Jo sat beside Noah on his bed in the room he was sharing with Mike (Who is in the room but is pretending to be taking a shower. He is just letting the water run so Jo and Noah can have some private time while he is texting Zoey.)

"Did you get him?" Noah asked.

"Get who?" Jo replied.

"Chris."

Jo smirked. "I am happy to report that the total drama contestants will be given a few more days off." She declared.

"How did you get Chris to agree to that?" Noah asked.

"I have my ways." Jo said getting up to open a window. As soon a Jo opened it, the sound of Chris screaming could be heard. "Come here and see."

Noah did as he was told and laughed at what he saw out the window. Chris was tied up with rope on a long pole. However the pole was in the lake, and the ropes had all different kind of meat on it. The meat eaters of the lake were slamming against the pole trying to make him fall. But that was not it. They also dressed him in a pink Lolita dress with pink flip flops with hearts on and they put a blue bonnet on his head. Noah wrapped his arm around Jo's waist. "I like the way you work."

Jo lifted an eyebrow and removed Noah's arm and put her arm around his waist. "So do I egghead."

Unbeknownst o the couple they were being watched.

***Static***

_**Dawn**_

"I'm happy for those two. They are a good match."

***Static***

_**Brick**_

"Noah and Jo. No offense to Noah, but why would Jo waste her time with a scrawny know-it-all like that?

***Static***

**-outside by the pool-**

Duncan was busy carving a skull into his chair when Gwen walked up and sat by him fiddling with her Ying Yang black and blue dragon necklace and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks." She said.

"Am I forgiven now?" Duncan asked standing up. Gwen laughed, stood up, and pushed the punk in the pool. "You are now."

"Awww." Zoey cooed.

"Thanks?" Gwen replied.

-elsewhere-

Alejandro decided to room with Geoff since no one else would. At the moment he was giving the party boy an disappointed look.

"Don't look at me like that." Geoff said landing face first on his bed.

"Like what**, tramposo**." Alejandro spat.

"I know what I did was wrong. And last time I checked you have no right to call anybody else a cheater." Geoff spat back.

Alejandro scoffed.

Courtney humphed. She was paired up with Beth, who would not stop talking about Brady. Suddenly the speaker's came to life with Chef's voice.

"OKAY MAGGOTS! GET TO THE POOL IN FIVE OR I WILL HAVE YOUR HIDES!"

Courtney groaned.

**-by the pool-**

Everyone looked at Chef.

"Okay Maggots, Chris wants to make a Bargain." Chef stated gesturing to a box beside him. "You let him go and you all get to pick randomly from the box an idol. As you see on the Screen behind me, it tells you what the idols do."

**Chris Idol**-Immunity

**Chef Idol**- Get immunity and get to bring someone back

**Blainley Idol**- Get to bring someone Back

**Trent Idol-** Get to have Two Former contestants help you out until you get voted off. Also can use their two extra votes. Your helpers cannot be voted off.

**DJ Idol**-Save someone from elimination.

**Bridgette Idol**- Eliminate yourself for another person.

**Harold Idol**- Immediately when a challenge.

**B Idol-**Day off

**Eva Idol-** automatically when the challenge for your team

**Staci Idol-** Reward

**Tyler Idol**-Reward

**Cody Idol-** Random Total Drama contestant will be chosen to be your helper

**Lindsay Idol**- Advantage in challenge.

**Lashawna Idol**- Vote yourself off in someone else's place

"Okay and I think you should know no voting off yourselves this season. Now pick." Chef said. Everyone picked an idol from the box but were reluctant to show them to one another. "Nice doing business with you maggots."

"Likewise." Noah replied.

Sadie glared at Katie.

***Static***

_**Katie**_

"It was just one date…"

***Static***

_**Heather**_

"Wow, last time they fought one got voted off and the other cried her eyes out. Even though they are not on my team, they still effect the game."

***Static***

Heather walked up to Katie. "I am not trying to sound mean." Heather lied. "But what were you two thinking?"

Katie started to cry.

***Static***

_**Heather**_

"hmm…maybe-"

***Static***

Heather rolled her eyes and pulled Katie into a hug. "Don't worry. It's your first time stealing a guy. You'll get through it." She soothed.

"But, Geoff still wants to be with-"

"Do you want him or not?" Heather snapped.

"Yes." Katie muttered

"Then let me teach you." Heather replied putting her arm around Katie.

"Uh…" Katie started. "Okay."

"Great." Heather replied putting her hands on her hips.

***Static***

_**Katie**_

"What could go wrong?...right?"

***Static***

Lightning spotted Brick and pulled him into his room and shut the door.

"What do you want lightning?" Brick asked. He wasn't fond of the show-off.

"As much as I sha-hate to say this." Lightning replied rubbing his temples. "I want what you want."

"And that is?" Brick asked interested.

"Jo." Lightning answered. "We need to talk."

**-else where-**

Gwen decided to room with Zoey. She thought the girl was kinda cool.

"let me see the necklace?" Zoey asked hopefully.

"Sure Gwen replied lifting it up so Zoey could get a better look. "Aww, that's so sweet. Mike gave me this." Zey said showing Gwen her Necklace.

"Cool." Gwen replied.

"so," Zoey started. "Why were you mad a Duncan in the first place?"

"Because during the whole fifth season, he was more focused on getting Courtney to notice him than being my boyfriend." Gwen answered.

"Oh." Zoey said. It was then the red-haired girl noticed Duncan spying on them.

***Static***

_**Zoey**_

"How sweet."

***Static***

_**Duncan**_

"Wow…was it really like that?"

***Static***

-in Lightning's room.-

"So do we have a sha-deal?" Lightning asked.

"Yes, sergeant. I think we do." Brick said shaking Lightning's hand.

Unbeknownst to them Noah was listening.

***Static***

_**Noah**_

"So Brick for brains and no brains at all have made an alliance to make sure I get kicked off the show, so they can make it just competition between the two of them for Jo. Little do they know, I'm not as weak as I look. Game on boys."

***Static***

A/N: Okay that's chap number six. Hope you like it.


End file.
